Selección
by Nocturnals
Summary: Albus se unió a su alegría y por un instante, Scopius pensó que no haber sido seleccionado en Slytherin no había sido tan malo.


**Selección.**

 **:-:**

 _Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío. Pertenece a J.K.R._

 **:-:**

Cuando el sobrero seleccionador se posó sobre su cabeza, pensó que al igual que en el caso de sus padres, no demoraría más que un par de segundos para designarlo a la casa de las serpientes. Por ello, cuando demoró y comenzó a indagar en su cabeza entró en lo que más tarde denominaría como un pequeño ataque de ansiedad.

" _Ya veo… eres ambicioso."_ El sombrero le dejó saber _"Eres noble, si, más noble que ambicioso ¿Pisarías cabezas para triunfar…? No, no lo creo. Aunque tienes ese sentido de auto conservación que Salazar valoraba tanto."_

Scorpius llevó sus ojos hacía el borde desgastado el sombrero, sorprendido de escuchar la voz de aquel objeto en su mente. Una voz añeja pero cálida.

" _Tienes audacia pero un implacable sentimiento de competitividad… sí, estoy seguro, allí triunfarás entre iguales."_

 _¡Ravenclaw!_

El joven Malfoy se levantó de un salto, ligeramente confundido, y se dirigió al trote hasta las mesas de las águilas que festejaban al tercero de los suyos en integrarse aquel año. Malfoy sonrió a toda aquella gente mientras observaba al siguiente niño que fue a parar a Slytherin, como había esperado él ir.

No podía entenderlo del todo, pero había acabado en una casa distinta a la cual siempre se imaginó ir. Contempló la insignia que mágicamente había aparecido en su túnica del colegio con las marcas del águila y los colores azules de su estandarte.

Estaba tan sorprendido que cuando un chico nuevo se sentó a su lado, dio un respingo antes de saludarlo al igual que el resto de su casa.

—Hola, amigo. Soy Albus. — Se presentó. — Nos conocimos en el tren ¿Recuerdas?

El rubio asintió y sintió la calidez del alivio por ya conocer al menos a uno de sus futuros compañeros de casa. Además, se habían llevado bien y conversado largo y tendido antes de preguntarse sus nombres. Malfoy había esperado algún tipo de reparo al escuchar su apellido, pero el muchacho había seguido conversando como si nada hasta que un chico pelirrojo entró a buscarlo.

"Rosie está a punto de matar a James, Al." Había dicho antes de saludarlo con un asentimiento e irse.

El joven había sido un muchacho moreno de Griffindor.

—Sí, tengo buena memoria. — Comentó y luego volvieron su atención a las cuatro muchachas que quedaban para la selección.

—Weasley, Roxanne. — Llamó Minerva.

La única morena del grupo se desplazó hasta el banquito donde le indicaron y todos los ojos la siguieron. La muchacha era delgada y guapa de una forma poco tradicional. Llevaba el cabello en rastas teñidas de morado y azul. Roxanne, había escuchado que la llamaban, y el sombrero demoró apenas un instante antes de mandarla a la casa de las serpientes.

—Es la primera de nosotros en ir a Slytherin. — Comentó Albus.

—Bueno, yo soy el primero en no ir. — Respondió.

—Se suponía que iría a Griffindor como mis padres y mi hermano.

—Bueno, yo debí haber ido a Slytherin, toda mi familia fue allí. Esto parece una reunión de ovejas negras.

—Queda Rosie. —Exclamó Albus cuando la siguiente Weasley se sacudió el cabello preparándose.

Scorpius siguió sus ojos hasta la jovencita que quedaba. Era llamativa principalmente por el color de su cabello; de un rojo brillante y rizado. La había reconocido como la niña fotogénica del andén. La chica se sentó en el banquillo y el sombrero pareció dudar casi tanto como en su caso. Eso hizo a la muchacha sonrojarse ante la atención y pronto el seleccionador emitió un fuerte y claro "¡Ravenclaw!" que los hizo vitorearla hasta que llegó junto a ellos.

Rose Weasley abrazó a Albus antes de siquiera sentarse exclamando lo muy feliz que la hacía pertenecer a su misma casa.

—Rosie, este es Scorpius. — Albus lo introdujo.

Los ojos marrones de la muchacha lo miraron con desconfianza un instante antes de romper en una sonrisa y darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla para luego sentarse entre ambos. Scorpius pensó que era demasiado ruidosa y efusiva.

—Ya le conocía. — Sonrió — Oh, este será un buen año ¡Estoy tan emocionada!

Albus se unió a su alegría y por un instante, Scopius pensó que no haber sido seleccionado en Slytherin no había sido tan malo.


End file.
